Micro Electromechanical devices (MEMS) are devices with moveable portions such as switches that can be electrostatically or piezoelectrically actuated. In the case of an electrostatically actuated MEMS device, an electrostatic force is induced by applying a voltage between the actuation-electrode and a movable bridge (thereby moving the bridge). One type of MEMS device is an RF switch. One drawback of RF switches is that an RF signal may produce an electrostatic force pulling down the switch which causes it to switch at an undesired time. This condition is known as parasitic self-actuation. Parasitic self-actuation is undesirable in many applications. Earlier efforts have focused on avoiding parasitic self-actuation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,042,308 describes a MEMS switch where a resistor is coupled to an actuation electrode to avoid self-actuation when the switch is open.